


Забывать

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Забывать приятно, пусть даже на короткое время. Уорд не может забыть.





	Забывать

**Author's Note:**

> секс в состоянии измененного сознания, пропущенная сцена из фанфика "Качели". Частично автор вдохновлялся песней Welshly Arms "How High"

Забывать приятно, пусть даже на короткое время.

Уорд не может забыть, даже несмотря на то, что губы у Карен — сладкие.

Он сминает их в поцелуе, стараясь заглушить вкусом горечь. Не от таблетки, которая сейчас вихрями мерцающих звезд отражается в глазах Карен, нет. У его горечи другая природа.

У природы клюшка для гольфа, и бьет она больно, но еще больнее — понимать, что свобода закончилась так же быстро, как и началась.

Она ускользает сквозь пальцы, и Уорд ловит ее за хвост. Еще немного. Еще чуть-чуть. Потом все снова будет как прежде, а сейчас…

Как прежде уже не будет.

От этого на языке горчит еще сильнее.

Уорд шумно выдыхает и касается губами шеи Карен. Она едва уловимо пахнет тонким ароматом духов, которые он ей подарил, и Уорд наслаждается запахом.

Наслаждается Карен.

Наслаждается последними минутами свободы.

Мир вокруг — как их любимые качели. Миг — и ты на вершине. Еще один — и ты далеко-далеко внизу.

Еще один — и ты срываешься, хватаясь за холодные цепи, но руки — скользкие от пота, или от крови, или от того и другого одновременно. Расшибаться больно.

Да хоть в лепешку расшибись, отец никогда не будет им доволен.

Уорд разворачивает Карен, ведет ладонью по бедру к колену, продолжая ласкать шею, а затем — обратно вверх, забираясь под юбку. Карен уже мокрая, и от этого он на мгновение забывает обо всем, о чем думал.

Она тихо стонет, когда Уорд касается клитора, стонет громче, когда он ведет ниже, проникает в нее двумя пальцами. Она тесно сжимается на них, мягкая, влажная, его, его, его.

Искры пляшут перед глазами, и мир качается из стороны в сторону, вверх-вниз, и иногда — по диагонали. Уорд притирается стояком к ягодицам Карен, забирается второй рукой под блузку и грубовато стискивает грудь, трет сосок, прикусывает шею.

Карен шумно дышит, и с ее губ срывается не то стон, не то всхлип.

Нет разницы.

Разницы нет, потому что времени мало, и оно утекает сквозь пальцы вместе со свободой. Закинуться еще одной, этой не хватает, голова все равно переполнена, и Уорд не может сосредоточиться. 

Уорд тянет Карен назад, к кровати. Садится, заставляет устроиться на коленях. Задирает юбку, гладит бедра, кончиками пальцев задевая внутреннюю сторону. У Карен нежная кожа, Карен сама нежная, а вот с ним никто больше нежным не будет.

У него впереди — череда выгребных ям, в которые он будет падать. Какая еще нежность.

Карен тянет руки назад, приподнимается, расправляется с его джинсами. Помогает снять их и разворачивается к Уорду лицом. Ее глаза блестят, темные от расширившихся зрачков, и Уорд ловит в них отражение своих собственных.

Карен целует и седлает его, стискивая бедра коленями. Помогает ему войти, и Уорд откидывает голову и жмурится.

Так очень хорошо.

Карен двигается на нем, и он, словно выйдя из оцепенения, толкается в нее, и она тоже откидывает голову, и светлые волосы спадают по плечам. Уорд поддерживает ее за бедро одной рукой, а другой задирает блузку и вновь ласкает грудь.

Карен ерзает, опять не то всхлипывает, не то стонет, и Уорду нет разницы, он все равно ее любит, и будет любить, и плевать на все. Это его, его, его Карен, и уж ее-то точно у него никто не отнимет.

Хоть что-то он оставит своим. Изящный и стройный росток свободы и вседозволенности.

Карен не будет против.

Уорд в это искренне верит.

Она сжимается на нем, почти скулит, и Уорд кончает. Вспышки перед глазами становятся совсем яркими, почти ослепляющими, а потом его рот накрывают сладкие губы, и горечь пропадает с языка.

Он тоже пропадает, растворяется, теряется в ней.

Забывать приятно, пусть даже на короткое время.


End file.
